Teen Wolf One-Shot: Liam and Scott
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Liam hates Allison when she flirts and is all over Scott and now Liam is about to make Scott feel the same way.


**This is an one-shot and there will be no more chapters after this! I hope you like this story. Please Review! Scott-Seme and Liam-Uke!**

* * *

Liam look at her with pure hate in his eyes. He didn't like Allison like the other would he say he would. They said she was sweet and caring, but all he could see was that she was trying to take his Alpha and mate away from him. He had already had to deal with this before with **that girl** , but when her father finally got a better job back in her homeland China, he had solve that problem, but this Allison girl... he didn't like her one bit. They had dated in the past and she always came back, and she had a boyfriend, Issac. Liam thought Issac was cute and could understand him in ways Scott couldn't,

 **BUT**

The problem was that Liam couldn't go there because, Scott would have a fucking bitch fit and wouldn't talk to Liam that whole day, so that was out the question. Liam was growing annoyed. How could Scott flirt with this werewolf hunting's bitch in front of his mate and the last 2 years and then have a fucking fit when he talks to other guys and girls? Liam was at the point were he didn't care if Scott had a fit, he was going to show Scott that he would not be double standard.

* * *

Scott walk down the hall with a frown on his face. His mate, Liam, was annoying him. Everytime he would text or call or fucking talk to him, Liam would turn around and start to flirt with someone else. He knew that Liam was doing this because Scott was talking to Allison again.

Scott was not going to lie and say he didn't miss Allison. Allison was his first love and all he wanted to do was be with her back then and he still a little wanted to be with her now, but he was head-over-heels in love with Liam and the bond that they had not just as mate and Alpha and Beta, but as a lover. Scott knew that he could not live with out Liam.

"Liam!" Scott yelled. 'Liam going to talk to me even if he does not want to.' Scott thought.

* * *

Liam knew that Scott was annoyed with him, but he didn't care at all. Scott could flirt with that bitch in his face, then Liam could do the same.

Liam felt a hand grab his arm and he knew it was Scott. Liam turned around to see his Alpha and mate with a glare on his face. Liam smirk inside to himself, but on the outside he frowned and rolled his eyes at Scott.

Scott growled. Liam jump as he look at Scott closer.

"Don't fucking growl at me! Now, what the hell do you want?" Liam said. Scott pulled Liam closer and growled into his ear.

"What I want is my boyfriend to stop being an ass and stop fucking flirting with other people and be my fucking mate. That's what I want." Scott said letting go off Liam and walking away. Liam was now... shit his was annoyed and upset that he piss off his mate.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU STARTED IT IDIOT!" Liam yelled out, but Scott didn't care. Liam groaned, as Scott walk away. If Scott could be an idiot, so could he.

* * *

Scott growled as he enter his room. He could understand why his mate was upset, but being an asshole doesn't help. He guess he did start all this, but Liam should be more mature about it and trust Scott and his self, that nothing was happening or going to.

He will omit, that he still have feelings for Allison, but they weren't as strong as he feelings for Liam. And Scott can also omit, that he LOVES seeing Liam angry and jealous; it's really HOT to Scott and their make-up sex so much better, but wait, what?

"Shit, I'm an idiot. If I keep doing this, he might break our bond and leave me. I can't let him leave me; I love him too much. I got to go the his house, now." Scott said grabbing his jacket and keys to his bike. He threw he front door open.

'I need to get there before, I lose he forever.' Scott thought said. Scott look up to see, the one person he did needed to see right now.

Allison.

Scott was confused as to why she was here.

"What's up Ally?" Scott ask. Allison smirk at Scott as she push him aside and sat down on his couch. Scott look at Allison crazy for a moment.

"What do you want Allison? I have to go to Liam's house." Scott said. Allison's smirk disappeared and a evil, jealous glare was on her face now.

"I came so we can fuck. And you're not going to Liam's house. You will stay here and fuck me." Allison said. Scott growled as he left the house. He didn't have time for this. He needed his imprint... now.

Scott growled, which made Allison pull back. "Don't you ever demand me to do something, you little slut. Issac shouldn't be with you! You are worth less. Move before I end your stupid life." Scott said ready to push Allison out of his way.

Allison glared hard at Scott. "Do you really think that bitch..." Allison said as Scott turned around and snap her neck.

"Stupid, annoying hunter." Scott said as he turn to a werewolves and ran to Liam's house.

* * *

Liam laid in his bed, tears running down his face, starting at the wall. He couldn't believe that Scott chose that hunter over him, his fucking imprint, his fucking mate!

Liam sat up when he smelled Scott coming. Liam was mad at his imprint, but if Scott was here then he figure out what that bitch had done to make him want her again.

Liam walk to his front door to answer the door for Scott. His parents are out of town, so he had the house to himself, so they did make-up, then no one would catch them in the act like last time.

Scott was about to knock, but Liam had already open the door. Liam's eyes were red and that made Scott growl at himself. He made his mate cry because of him and his flirting.

"I'm sorry that I let Allison flirt with me. I know that it piss you off, but I though, while you should know, that I only want to be with you. I don't want to be with Allison anymore and she had Isaac, so she shouldn't be still after me, but I guess when she saw you and me together, she went crazy. Isaac is moving Paris. He meet a man there that makes him happy and Allison's family will be piss at me, but they now how to plan her funeral." Scott said.

Liam shake his head understanding what Scott had said and had done. He didn't care about Allison that much and he was happy that Isaac had found someone that was truly his.

"You want to come and in and chill?" Liam ask Scott. Scott smirk at his mate.

"I hope 'come ' mean sex and 'chill' mean sleep." Scott said with a giant smirk. Liam blush hard.

Scott laugh as he walk in and went to work on his boyfriend.

* * *

Review is you like! First Teen Wolf next with have some R-rated in soon.


End file.
